Obscure
by Escritora17
Summary: Crossover: Desde niña; Jade siempre vio "cosas". Comenzó a investigar sobre ocultismo y más. Sin querer, se metió en un juego entre el cielo y el infierno, a su vez, sus amigos forman parte de él, pero solamente como peones. Mammon quiere a la reina de esa partida de ajedrez, a Jade, para poder cruzar. Solo John Constantine podrá salvarla... a costa de su vida. Algo de Jori/Catrina
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.**

**Este es un nuevo fic que deseo compartir con ustedes; se darán cuenta que tengo varios sin terminar, PERO, estoy en eso; trato de terminarlos. Es que se me vienen ideas de la nada y no puedo dejarlas pasar. U_U**

**Voy a combinar a los personajes de Victorius con los de la película Constantine. Tendrá algo de Jori, un poco de Catrina PERO, advierto, que no se quedará en Jori una vez que aparezca el sensual John Constantine, interpretado por el sexy Keanu Reeves, para enamorar poco a poco a nuestra adorada Jade. :3 (Ok... ya di muchos detalles xD) Pero tendrá Bori... por si les sirve de algo... hmmm... shalala shalalala **

**Les dejo el prólogo o algo de lo que sea. xDDD**

* * *

_Desde muy niña, exactamente, desde los tres años; veía "cosas". ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué soy rara? Es por eso, porque siempre eh visto cosas que no son de éste mundo. Entes, fantasmas o demonios... como sea que se llamaran... pocas veces vi algo "bueno", como un ángel... Pero lo recuerdo perfectamente: Me encontraba en mi cuarto, había discutido fuertemente con mi padre. Comencé a ver sombras y bueno... con mis tijeras traté de acabar mi vida... Y ahí estaba... siempre a mi lado..._

_Nunca me puse a pensar en la delgada línea que existía entre la vida y la muerte. Ahora me debato entre ellas, todo por un maldito juego "aparentemente" inofensivo. Ojalá nunca hubiese encontrado esa tabla, ojalá no hubiera llamado a Tori, ojalá Cat no hubiera estado con ella en ése momento y lo que más deseo en éstos momentos; es que ninguno de los chicos hubieran entrado con nosotras al sótano de ése hospital abandonado. Ojalá nunca me hubiera puesto a investigar sobre el ocultismo y el satanismo, mucho menos sobre aquella maldita casa._

_Corrección, TODOS estamos entre la vida y la muerte. Pero a lo que dice Constantine; es a mí a quien Él quiere para poder cruzar a nuestro mundo. Pero si me muero, entonces, ya todos estarán seguros, o eso creo yo. No, John no dejará que lo haga... Si bien nunca viví una vida correcta; él me aceptó conforme yo era. Es cierto que al principio nos odiábamos, él me odiaba por... hmmm... no me acuerdo... pero yo lo odiaba por querer ayudarme. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerlo? Claro, para impedir el surgir del hijo de Satanás. ¿Y por qué yo y no, otra vez, Angela Dodson? Porque, lamentablemente, falleció en un accidente aéreo. No la conocí, pero por como John hablaba de ella; la llegó a querer. ¿Que si tengo celos? No, no puedo tener celos de una mujer muerta, yo estoy viva, con John, y ella no._

_Todo ésto no está bien, han ido muriendo poco a poco; tengo que avisarles al resto que quedan... Nunca debimos haber jugado con aquella tabla Ouija, que por cierto, aún conservo debajo de mi cama... _

* * *

**¿Tomates? Necesito que me digan qué tal está la idea... Please... T_T sadasd**


	2. Recuerdos

**Hola a todos. Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias Forty three, por tu apoyo incondicional, como siempre. Linda, eres una gran amiga y te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.  
**

**Gracias a los Guest por sus comentarios. Dije que tendría ALGO de Jori, pero el fic no se centrará en eso. A lo de Bori, creo que a muchos no le agrada la idea así que no lo haré Bori. Dejaré que el fic tome su propio rumbo.**

* * *

**Primer capítulo.**

**Recuerdos.**

Todo parecía ser normal en la vida de Jade, excepto por una cosa; su extraña habilidad para poder ver cosas que no eran de éste mundo. Siempre creyó que era una maldición, algo que no había pedido. Al principio, sólo veía sombras, mas no escuchaba nada.

Tenía tres años de edad y sólo lo recuerda vagamente. O mejor dicho, sólo recuerda lo que la marcó de por vida...

- Mami...- Decía la pequeña Jade mientras jalaba el vestido de la señora West y señalaba hacia una esquina.

- ¿Qué deseas?.- Le pregunta mientras se agachaba a cargar a su nenita.

- Ahí... hay... algo...- Seguía diciendo mientras miraba asustada aquel rincón de su cuarto.

La madre mira hacia la dirección que su hija le indicaba pero no lograba ver nada fuera de lo común.

_Miedos de niños..._ Pensó y rodó los ojos graciosamente. Puso a Jade en la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Ahí no hay nada, primor.- Acarició dulcemente el rostro pálido de la niña.- Ahora tengo que salir con tu padre, en unos momentos subirá tu nana para cuidarte.- Se levantó e inclinó para dar un beso en la frente a su hija.

La niña, decepcionada, sólo atinó a sonreír de lado y a agachar la cabeza.

- Mami...- La llamó antes de que ésta saliera.

- Dime cariño.- Habló mientras giraba a ver a Jade.

- Cuídate mucho.- Le dijo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

La mujer se acercó a su hija y volvió a arrodillarse para quedar a la altura de ella.- ¿Por qué lloras, mi cielo? Mami no tardará en regresar, sólo irá a cenar con tu padre.- La voz dulce de su madre sonaba en sus oídos. Con una mano en la mejilla de la niña y la otra recargada sobre la cama.

La pequeña Jade tenía una sensación extraña, no sabía cómo describirla, pero se parecía a la misma sensación que tuvo la noche antes de que su mascota preferida amaneciera sin vida al pie de su cama.

- No quiero que vayas...- Pidió soltando más lágrimas.- Tengo miedo...- Se abrazó muy fuertemente a su madre, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- No lo tengas, cariño, voy a estar bien...- Correspondió el abrazo de su hija. Demasiado extrañada, ya que la pequeña Jade no era de dar ese tipo de muestras de afecto, mucho menos lloraba. Es más, desde que nació era calladita, incluso, los doctores creyeron que había nacido muerta.

- ¿Lo prometes?.- Preguntó insegura.

- Sí, lo prometo...- Contestó muy segura. Era una West, ¿qué le podía pasar?.

De pronto, fueron interrumpidas por el padre de Jade.

- Mi amor... ¿Todo está bien?.- Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

- Sí, todo está bien.- Respondió rápidamente, pero siempre con la voz dulce que la caracterizaba.- ¿A dónde iremos cariño?.- Preguntó mientras arropaba a su hija.

- LA Prime, piso treinta y cinco del The Westin Bonaventure.- Cogió a su esposa y la giró mientras la tomaba por la cintura.- Con vista de 360 grados... lo que te encanta, mi vida...- Le dijo en el oído, pero aún así podía escucharlos la pequeña. Tomó dulcemente la mejilla de su mujer y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Claro que Jade era muy pequeña para entenderlo.- ¡YIU! Váyanse a otro lado, tortolitos...- Pidió graciosamente mientras se tapaba los ojos, bueno, se medio tapaba los ojos, ya que aún así podía verlos.

Sus padres se rieron de la actitud de la niña.

- Cuando seas grande, tendrás a alguien que te ame y viceversa. Ahí no dirás "IU".- Dijo la señora West con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

- Sobre mi cadáver...- Susurró el padre de Jade, haciendo provocar la risa de ambas mujeres, bueno, mujer y niña.- Volvemos en un par de horas, mi niña, descansa.- El señor West le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su hija.

- Duerme, mi chiquita, estaremos bien.- La mujer también se despidió de ella y salieron de la mano.

Pero aún así, Jade no pudo conciliar sueño alguno. Estaba aterrada. Miraba el reloj, daba vueltas en la cama, se sentaba, iba al baño, se mojaba el rostro, volvía a su cama, seguía dando vueltas. Mas no podía descansar.

Sube la nana a verificar que todo estaba bien y la niña se hace la dormida. La anciana se da cuenta de que no lo está por la ligera fruncir de labios que tenía la pequeña.

- Jadey... Hey... dulce niña...- Llamó la atención de ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba su cabeza.- Sé que estás despierta. Ya, hace dos horas, que se fueron tus padres y aún no duermes... ¿Qué te sucede?

La niña abrió los ojos, la anciana se sorprendió al notar tan peculiar brillo en ellos. Y no, no eran porque iba a llorar; los tenía de otro modo. Arrugó el ceño en muestra de preocupación pero luego volvió a tener su semblante cálido y reconfortante que la caracterizaba como una nana muy cariñosa.

- Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo de que les pase algo...- El teléfono de la habitación contigua comenzó a sonar. La anciana iba a tranquilizar a la niña pero una muchacha, la de limpieza, abrió de golpe la puerta y llamó a la nana.

- ¡Vieja!, tienes que venir, llaman del hospital.- Dijo despreocupadamente mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y hacía un globo con el chicle que estaba mascando.

- Tú no tienes respeto, ¿verdad?.- La pregunta era retórica, era obvio que la muchacha, de aparentemente veinte años, no tenía respeto por nada ni nadie.

- Cómo sea.- La anciana va a atender el teléfono sin mirar a la muchacha.

Sin bien la chica de la limpieza era malcriada con la nana, con Jade nunca se había portado mal.

- ¿Qué a pasado Michelle?.- Le preguntó Jade mientras se acurrucaba en las piernas de la muchacha. No porque le cayera bien, sino porque en esos momento tenia miedo, mucho miedo y frío.

- Tus padres... han... sufrido un accidente de regreso a casa... temo que el señor West, tu padre, bebió más de la cuenta...- Aquella muchacha era demasiado torpe para decir las cosas.- Puede que no sobrevivan.- ¿Quién carajos quería enterarse de esa manera? En serio, parece que la chica quería causar un trauma en la niña.

La anciana entra, de nuevo, a la habitación de la niña y la encuentra llorando en los brazos de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué es lo que le has dicho?.- Preguntó acercándose preocupada.

- Sólo la verdad.- Contestó despreocupada, con un tono, casi, de burla.

- Eres una... ¡malvada! ¡Largo de aquí!.- Exigió molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella muchacha le diera tal noticia a una niña de tres años?

Michelle se fue de ahí.

La niña se quedó dormida en los brazos de la anciana. Pronto, escuchaba cómo, la misma anciana, la despertaba delicadamente como siempre.

- Jade... Jade... cariño... despierta...- Le pedía mientras la destapaba suavemente, con cariño. Jade abrió los ojos de golpe, vio su cuarto; pintado de negro y plateado, el piso negro de porcelanato y frío con dos alfonbras color blanco. La única venta que había era una muy gruesa a prueba de todo, y se veía el agua de la piscina; sí, ella vivía bajo tierra; era lo menos que su padre le había dado, antes de casarse con la sirvienta, privacidad. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, lo de hace unos momentos, había sido sólo un sueño. Por un momento se sintió feliz de no estar en ese "ese" tiempo y hasta creyó que podría ver a su madre pero cayó en la cuenta de que no había sido un simple sueño, sino un recuerdo de lo que había sido real.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a taparse completa. No tenía ganas de comenzar el día, como siempre, despertaba sin ganas de otro día donde sólo vería a los idiotas que la rodeaban, al idiota que siempre paraba tras ella, Beck, y a la idiota que se moría por el niño bonito, Victoria.

- Carmen, déjame dormir.- Pidió lo más amablemente posible mientras se tapaba de nuevo hasta la cabeza.

- Jade, tienes ensayo de "Romeo y Julieta"...- Fue interrumpida por Jade.

- ¿YYYY...?.- Preguntó mientras trataba de dormir, otra vez.

- ¿Y? Y que eres Julieta, además tienes que dirigir la obra, también. Sin contar que tienes terapia con Lane.- Le recordó rápidamente con dulzura mientras le destapaba de nuevo.

La gótica se puso a pensar, tenía muchas cosas qué hacer y no podía darse el lujo de dormir. Miró el reloj. _Seis AM... qué mierda... joder, tengo que alistarme. _

Se levantó y agradeció con la mirada a la anciana que antes había sido su nana. Ahora era la ama de llaves ya que Jade, obviamente, ya no necesitaba una niñera.

Agradecía sin palabras porque no era buena para eso.

Carmen tendió la cama de Jade y comenzó a acomodar un poco la habitación. Aveces le daba un poco de miedo aquella alcoba, pero ¿qué podía hacer? era la habitación de la niña que había visto crecer.

Mientras tanto, la gótica se dirigió al tocador, negro, a juego con el dormitorio y demás cosas, a verse en el enorme espejo. Revisó su tono de piel, blanco como la nieve, como siempre. Entró a su baño personal, de piso en negro, el techo raso de color blanco, y paredes blancas con decorado negro, casi igual que la habitación; la ducha era transparente; a un lado había una banca acolchada forrada con cuero; el lavamanos, suspendido en el aire, era de mármol negro; sobre éste, un espejo rectangular, sencillo, con marco negro; y a un lado, por donde estaba la, aparentemente, única ventana, había un lavamanos como para una niña de tres a seis años. Sí, aquel era el lavamanos que su madre había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella cuando era niña. Jade no lo había mandado a quitar, porque le traía gratos momentos, pocos, pero muy preciados. Al frente del lavado pequeño había otra puerta que daba al inodoro.

Se quitó la playera y las bragas negras, ya que era con lo único que dormía. Atrás de la banca negra, había un enorme espejo que ocupaba toda la pared. Observó su cuerpo desnudo detenidamente, demasiado blanco y delgado; tenía unas caderas no tan prominentes... _el precio de ser virgen, _pensó. Nunca había estado con ningún hombre, ni pensaba estar con alguno dentro de un buueeen tiempo. _¿Quién mierda va a quererme? Joder, soy una maldita rara..._

Entró a la ducha y abrió la llave esperando que caiga el agua tibia, perfecta para una mañana sombría tal y como le gustaba a ella. Pero para su suerte, el agua salió fría, casi helada.

- ¡Joder!, ¡¿quien se acabó el agua caliente?!.- Gritó como para que su padre la oyera. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue la risa burlesca de Michelle.- ¡Cállate perra!.- Gritó contestando la burla de ella.

- ¡Más respeto con tu madre, niña!.- La respuesta vino de arriba. Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre a Jade; Michelle no era su madre, era su madrastra. Su puta madrastra.

La gótica respiró profundamente mientras se bañaba, ya tendría tiempo para cobrárselas. Al terminar, cerró la llave del agua, su cabello lo puso a un costado, pero sintió una extraña mirada. Giró al sentir algo atrás de ella. No era nada, felizmente, no quería comenzar el día viendo pendejadas a las cuales ya se había acostumbrado. Salió de la ducha y se puso una bata negra hasta las rodillas.

Caminó con cuidado de no resbalarse y abrió una parte del espejo de la pared. Sí, aquel enorme espejo conectaba con su armario y éste con su cuarto, además de la puerta.

El armario era grande, muy espacioso pero las paredes negras lo hacían ver pequeño aunque no lo fuera. Un enorme estante donde habían todo tipo de zapatos, en su mayoría negros pero de diferentes modelos; gabinetes en los que guardaba ropa y otras cosas; además de mucha ropa negra colgada, vestidos oscuros y chaquetas. Era su puto paraíso de ropa.

El piso era de felpa negra igual que el techo. Cerró tras de sí la puerta secreta de espejo por donde antes había entrado. Al prender la luz, ya que era necesario por la oscuridad de las paredes y demás, creyó ver una figura espectral. Se frotó los ojos y siguió su rumbo.

Miraba con cuidado las esquinas mientras escogía su ropa. Hoy iría con un pitillo azul oscuro, un polo negro, unas zapatillas hasta las rodillas de cuero junto con una chaqueta del mismo material. Se secó y se puso su ropa interior. Terminó de vestirse y salió del closet por la puerta visible para los demás, no sin antes darle una mirada a un especie de altar en la esquina más oscura y tenebrosa. De hecho, tenía raros altares por todas partes de su pieza.

* * *

**Ésta capítulo es para detallar algo de Jade, no sé si se entendió, pero sino, en el segundo capítulo seguirá por qué su padre se casó con Michelle y habrán más sorpresas. Me despido, que les vaya bien y por favor, dejen reviews; aunque sea para que me digan "estás loca". xDDDDDD**


	3. Otro día igual, o tal vez no

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer. **

**Forty Three, linda, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. Gracias. :3 Y sí, Michelle es para que la odien, háganlo con toda confianza. xDDDDD Respecto a lo de la mamá de Jade... sin comentarios... xD**

**Contesto reviews: **

**Guest; Aunque me encanta tu idea, no lo voy a hacer 100% Jori, es que la idea de mi historia no es esa. Lo siento. Espero sigas leyendo de todas formas. Saludos.**

**Madameduvergiere; Siento mucho si te frustro(? pero como dije anteriormente, sólo tendrá algo de Jori, no se quedará en esa pareja, pero sí tendrá Catrina. Saludos.**

**DOOFI; Como dije, habrá Jori peeero no habrán vínculos sentimentales entre ellas. Gracias por decir que la idea está buena. Espero sigas leyendo. Saludos.**

**Mica; Entiendo tu confusión, pero la historia tendrá Catrina en compensación a que no se quedará en Jori. Saludos y suerte. :3**

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

**Otro día igual o tal vez no...**

Jade se despide de Carmen mientras que ésta se queda arreglando un poco la pieza de la gótica. Sube a su auto, un deportivo color negro, y parte rumbo a HA sin despedirse de su padre y Michelle, es más, nunca lo hacía, era como si no existiesen para ella.  
Va conduciendo rápidamente como era de costumbre y algo le llama la atención; el rostro de las personas, había algo diferente en ellas, las veía borrosas, distorsionadas.

Creyó que era por la velocidad a la que iba pero no era eso, ya que al irse deteniendo en una luz roja, pudo ver cómo esas personas le sonreían macabramente. Por mirar fijamente a un niño que tenía los ojos negros, no se dio cuenta que había chocado con un camión hasta que el hombre que conducía aquel coche se baja furioso y se coloca en la ventana del asiento de Jade.

- ¡Hey, mocosa! ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta por dónde vas?! ¡Eres una es...- El hombre calló. Jade lo miraba furiosa, como si no fuera ella, el color en sus ojos eran distintos; se habían encendido, estaban de una tonalidad azul eléctrico.

Jade sintió que todo a su alrededor le era más pesado,como si hubiera alguien dentro del auto con ella.

- ¿Niña?.- Preguntó el hombre, un poco asustado. Pronto, Jade sale del auto. Se va corriendo, comenzaba a escuchar voces, y no eran cualquiera. Eran profundas, oscuras, demoníacas.

- ¡Basta!.- Exigió en voz alta, plantándose en medio de la acera. Nadie le prestó atención, o eso creyó, ya que a lo lejos, un hombre de traje negro y camisa blanca la miraba con curiosidad. Dejó de escuchar las voces y se percató que olvidaba todo, su bolso, sus libros, el guión, y el auto. Volteó y se dirigió al deportivo. Entró a sacar sus cosas y llamó al seguro para que solucionaran el problemita del choque con el camión. Siguió su rumbo, hace dos semanas que había estado internada por sus cortes en las muñecas, no sabía qué había pasado en HA y tenía que ponerse al día.

Pero los cortes no eran todo; antes de hacérselos, había tomado un frasco entero de somníferos. Ella había querido asegurar su muerte pero no logró su cometido. Cat había ido a buscarla y se encontró con tal escena en aquella habitación oscura. Jade se sintió mal por su amiga, no había sido justo que la pelirroja se quedara con esa imagen, por eso prefirió que nadie la vaya a visitar a la clínica.

Siguió caminando, faltaban cinco cuadras y le iba a quedar corto tiempo. En el transcurso, podía sentir que alguien la seguía,volteó sólo para encontrarse con la imagen de Beck.

- ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.- Preguntó un poco exaltada.

- Estaba en la cafetería, vi que pasaste por ahí y decidí acompañarte, ¿y tu auto?.- Se excusó para luego mandar la pregunta.

- Choqué con un idiota.- Contestó mientras seguía su rumbo, tal vez así se libraría del chico. Pero Beck era insistente.

- Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupado.

- Sí.- Contestó de malas. No se encontraba de buen humor.

- Eso espero, oye, verdad, te tengo una sorpresa.- Mientras caminaban, sacó un estuche de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó extrañada.

- Ábrelo...- Pidió dándole el estuche negro. Jade coge el estuche y lo abre; era una pulsera de oro blanco, sencilla, tal y como le gustaba las cosas. No se percató que había una inscripción, pero sería lo de menos.

- Gracias... pero... ¿Por qué?.- Agradeció y luego preguntó al tiempo que se la ponía.

- Por tu cumpleaños, además que... ¿quieres salir conmigo?.- Preguntó un poco temeroso por la respuesta de Jade. Mas ésta no le hizo nada, sonrió, no sabía por qué pero quería jugar con el chico. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar de esa manera rara, pero Beck no se dio cuenta.

- ¿Y si nos metemos un picinazo?.-Para Beck, la idea era tentadora; tener a Jade West en bikini, solos, no estaba mal.- Mejor sólo vayamos al cine, ¿te parece?.- Se había demorado en contestar, Jade había cambiado de idea.

- Sí, como gustes.- Le sonrió de manera seductora, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la gótica.

Caminaron silencio una última cuadra y llegaron a HA. Entraron y Jade fue recibida por sus amigos, aunque ella no los consideraba así, excepto por Cat. Vio a Tori, tan condenadamente buena, el tan sólo verla le hacía pensar cosas no tan decentes. ¿Acaso se había vuelto lesbiana para tener fantasías con la medio latina? No, a ella no le gustaban las mujeres, sólo tenía esas ganas de follar con Tori y nada más, sólo eso, algo del momento.

No se había percatado del tiempo que se quedó viéndola, entonces se encontró con su mirada, ambas la desviaron. Incómodas.

-Jade, tengo que decirte algo...- Escuchó salir de la boca de la que antes había estado mirando.

- Y yo no te quiero escuchar.- Le contestó de mala manera. Le encantaba hacer eso, joder.

- Como quieras, me da igual, de todas formas te enterarás cuando vayas a la caja negra.- Y salió rumbo a clases. Jade no pudo contener su curiosidad y miró a los demás esperando una respuesta.

- ¿A qué se refiere?.- Preguntó intimidante. Robbie se asustó y Rex se burló de él.

- Ya la oíste, es mejor que vayas a la caja negra.- Respondió Andreé.

Todos se fueron a sus distintas clases y a Jade no le quedó de otra que ir a la caja negra, es más, tenía que ir allí no porque Tori se lo dijera, sino porque tenía que dirigir la obra y ensayar el papel de Julieta. Al llegar, encontró todo oscuro, buscó el interruptor.

Al poner una mano sobre la fría pared, sintió una mano sobre la suya, ésta mano estaba demasiado caliente. Jade sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba. Esa mano no era de ella y mucho menos de algún estudiante. Retrocedió y sintió una presencia atrás, giró apresurada y no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Lo que vio, hizo que la sangre se le helara; aquello no era algo de éste mundo, un espectro, sin cabeza y el cuerpo quemado, se hayaba ante sus ojos. No supo qué hacer, sólo salió corriendo de ahí tropezando con cada taburete y asiento. No debía estar ahí, eso no tenía que estar pasandole.

Otra vez las voces, no la dejaban en paz, ¿qué querían de ella? Todo seguía oscuro, no había logrado prender la luz, pero aún así algo de luz se filtraba por los espacios abiertos de las ventanas. Al correr, había soltado sus cosas, con ellas su celular.

Encontró una puerta, la abrió se metió; todo era peor, estaba mucho más oscuro y ahí sí que no se filtraba ningún tipo de luz. Comenzó a entender lo que las voces le decían:_ "¡Mátate, maldita cobarde, mátate!"_ Aquella frase se repetía miles y miles de veces en su cabeza.

Era lo mismo que había oído cuando atentó contra su vida, pero no lo haría de nuevo, si le habían dado una segunda oportunidad no iba a desperdiciarla. Se sentó en una esquina y abrazó sus piernas, apretó la mandíbula para no gritar y luego tapó sus oídos, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle aquello en un sitio público?

La cabeza le comenzó a estallar, sus manos le temblaban y el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sintió que algo salía de su cuerpo, como algún tipo de fuerza, entonces; la puerta se abrió con fuerza, casi desencajándose del marco. Abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre de traje, era el mismo que la había estado observando con curiosidad en la calle, claro que ella no lo sabía. El hombre quiso tocarla para sacarla de ahí, pero una especie de campo no permitía el tacto.

- Ayúda...- Fue lo primero y lo último que escuchó de la chica antes de que cayera desmayada en sus brazos.

Aquel hombre la cargó y la llevó a la enfermería de aquella academia. Mientras la llevaba cargada, los estudiantes miraban curiosos la escena, era raro ver a la dura Jade West en los brazos de un hombre y encima desmayada. Justo tocaban la campana, era por eso que los estudiantes se quedaron en el pasadizo en el cambio de hora.

Beck salía de una de las aulas con Tori, aquel hombre se pudo dar cuenta que al muchacho le faltaba subirse el cierre del pantalon y a la muchacha le faltaba peinarse, además de que aquella aula estaba completamente vacía.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que la muchacha que aquel hombre llevaba en brazos era nadie más que Jade. Rápido, corrieron hasta él y lo llenaron de preguntas. Que qué hacía con su amiga en brazos, por qué se la llevaba, qué había pasado. El hombre no contestaba ninguna pregunta, es más, le era molesta la presencia de aquellos adolescentes.

- Dónde quéda la enfermería?.- Preguntó serio.

- Te llevamos.- Contestaron al unísono y guiaron al hombre, quien aún no profería palabra alguna. Al llegar al tópico de la academia, Cat, Andreé, Robbie, Lane y Sikowitz, los siguieron.

Atendieron a la gótica mientras que el hombre misterioso observaba a la adolescente. Sentía algo en ella, algo raro. ¿Cómo había podido azotar la puerta sin siquiera tocarla? En más cuando quiso tocarla para ayudar ¿por qué no pudo?

Lane se dirigió al susodicho y pidió una explicación.

- ¿Por qué se desmayó?.- El mayor creía que aquel hombre le había hecho algo.

- No lo sé.- Contestó con cierto fastidio en la voz.

- Exijo que me diga, ¿Qué hacía dentro de las instalaciones de ésta escuela?.

- Considereme un amigo de la familia.- Contestó sin más y sacó algo de su bolsillo.- Llámeme cuando despierte, necesito hablar con la joven.- Le entregó una tarjeta.

Los presentes se quedaron confundidos, el silencio del hombre su persona iba aumentando sus dudas.

- ¿Quién lo manda?.- Volvió a preguntar Lane.

- Ya deje de hacer preguntas, que me fastidia.- Sí, seguía siendo el mismo largador de siempre.

- Díganos su nombre o llamo a la policía.- Advirtió. Tori sacó su celular, ella estaría dispuesta a llamar a su padre si Lane se lo pedía.

- John, John Constantine.- Y salió del tópico, pero no contó con que una pelirroja de baja estatura le siguiera.

Entonces Cat se dirigió a Constantine y preguntó con cierto temor.- ¿Trató de hacerse daño?.

Él la miró, alzó la ceja y preguntó.- ¿Acaso trató de hacerlo anteriormente?.

- Sí.- Contestó por lo bajo.- No quiero que le pase algo, por eso quería saber si cuando llegó a rescatarla, o lo que sea, se había hecho algún tipo de daño.- Aquelló le causó curiosidad en John.

- No, vi nada que se trate de eso.- Y se fue de ahí dejando a Cat un poco más aliviada. Ahora sólo tendrían que esperar a que la gótica despierte.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo. ¿Tarde? Hmmm... No sé... xD**

**Espero les estés gustando y sino... pues... mejor no comenten. :3**


End file.
